Mr. Tenagain's Bad Day (Thevideotour1's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Bad Day is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 released on September 23, 1994. Plot Mr. Tenagain had a rough start to his day. First, he had soap in his eyes, spilling a cup of orange juice all over his number 10 blanket, accidentally grabbing Mrs. Tenagain's lunch bag (containing a sardine sandwich and cottage cheese without any desserts) instead of his's, and it seems to be getting worse and worse, with the latest incident involving a rushing peer accidentally knocking books out of his hands. But worst of all, he let his dog, Gordon out of his house and fears he lost him. Barney and his friends try to cheer him up through songs and activities, but no matter what they do, Mr. Tenagain keeps having terrible luck (eg. stubbing his toe while dancing, knocking down his block castle, and causing the top part of his ice cream to fall on the floor). Min tells him that he should just try to make herself smile to make his troubles go away. But then Barney finds Gordon and Mr. Tenagain's day suddenly becomes much brighter. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) * Hilda (Jody Locke) * Min (Pia Manalo) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # This Is Not My Day # I Can See It On Your Face # Everybody's Got Feelings # Pretty Doggy Blues # The Barney Bag # I Am a Fine Musician # It's Okay to Cry # Castles So High # When I Get Mad # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # S-I-M-L-E # I Can Laugh # If You're Happy and You Know It # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) # I Love You Trivia * The version of "Let's Play Together" * The version of "This Is Not My Day" * The version of "I Can See It On Your Face" * The version of "Everybody's Got Feelings" * The version of "Pretty Doggy Blues" * The version of "It's Okay to Cry" * The version of "The Barney Bag" * The version of "Castles So High" * The version of "When I Get Mad" * The version of "Icy, Creamy Ice Cream" * The version of "S-I-M-L-E" * The version of "I Can Laugh" * The version of "If You're Happy and You Know It" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)" * Three Wishes' I Love You has the same vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" (same speed from Three Wishes), except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. * During a scene where the kids enter the playground, the music from "Three Wishes" (when the Backyard Gang is being bored at the backyard with nothing to do) is used. * During a scene of Mr. Tenagain having a rough start to his day, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Amy tells Barney and the Backyard Gang that Mommy's coming) is used. * When Mr. Tenagain screams as he got soap in his eyes, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "" * When the kids leave the classroom to say goodbye to Barney and the Barney doll winks, the music from "" Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids enter the playground) Quote 2: * (after the song, "Let's Play Together") * Shawn: Barney, where's Mr. Tenagain? * Barney: He'll be here soon. * (Mr. Tenagain magically appears, holding a tower of books on his both hands, having a rough starts to his day) *Mr. Tenagain: Whoa! *Min: What's happening, Barney? *Barney: * Quote 3: * (after the song, "This Is Not My Day")